Talk:Level 655/@comment-108.36.72.230-20140821064812
To the administrator in charge of this task: please consider allowing us to vote for this level (655) as the '''hardest one in Candy Crush. The only way I evision '''ever passing this level without boosters is if the application simply lets me win or if King decides to nerf it. The enormity of the task here is mind-boggling '''as I will attempt to now show by considering what is required and simply '''doing the math. It may not be rocket science but, hmmmm, maybe passing this level might be almost as hard as rocket science! First you need to clear six annoying countdown bombs. I am able to do that about 50 percent of the time. I consider that a minor inconvenience. But here's what the problem is assuming you are successful in clearing those bombs. When you have done so you will generally have only 29 or 28 or 27 moves left with nary a stripe or wrap to show for it. Yes, once in a while, you might get lucky and have a stripe or a wrap, but that's it. Unless you inherit a stripe by luck, in general it takes one move to make a stripe. It takes a second move to make another stripe. If you are lucky enough to have them next to each other, it takes a third move to detonate those stripes. So as I see it ..... excluding the occasional "lucky" unearned stripe it takes 15 moves to to handle the required five stripe-stripes ..... and in most cases, one or more additional moves to align them next to each other for detonation. Wait! I haven't talked about the stripe-wrap! We must add another three moves for that. So out of 27 or 28 or 29 moves you must be "productive" with somewhere around 18 of them to complete this level. And if lady luck turnes her head at any time, you may well be doomed. Oh yes: the probability is overwhelming that detonating a required stripe-stripe and (even more so) a required stripe-wrap may wipe out other stripes that are already on the board, making previous productive moves useless. Finally, as if that's not enough, there are those permanent blockers which make it even more difficult to construct stripes and wraps. In my estimation, this level would be insanely hard even without those blockers. With them in place, along with the very limited number of moves (after the wasted ones clearing those stupid countdown bombs) I feel you have a level that is beyond insanely hard. I've completed the previous 654 levels without boosters. That's the only way I play the game. Actually I must qualify that. I did use boosters on three of those levels to pass them (in all cases it was a "start with a bomb" booster) but after completing the first 650 levels I went back and successfully completed each of those three levels without boosters. So I have a perfect record in Candy Crush as far as completing levels 1 through 654. I've also completed all 360 levels in Dreamworld witnout boosters, including Level 360 following King's belated but welcome fix. I am seriously of the mindset that I have finally come up to a level which I may never be able to complete unless King chooses to nerf it. But again, I also know that the applcation can at will "let you win." Maybe if I played it 1000 times it would feel sorry for me and allow me to complete it. There's no mystery as to why King creates a positively wretched level like this way. They want you to buy boosters. I have a feeling they may nerf this one and, if/when they do, it won't be soon enough. Is there anyone here who can provide a clue to an approach? The only thought that I have (and it's a minor strategy) is use a good bomb to knock out a color that occurs a lot (a bomb-wrap would be even better) ... with less colors it might make the formation of stripes and wraps more likely. Reading the individual's message below, I believe that Jeffsterz passed this level with no boosters. If you read this, Jeffsterz, could you let me and everyone here know what happened when you did it? Was it simply by luck or did you have some sort of scientific approach to enable you to do it?. I'll close by repeating the fervent hope I stated at the top. I hope that the administrator in charge will consider allowing us to vote for this level as the hardest in Candy Crush,